Equipment for training athletes to improve their skill at shooting objects (e.g., scoring media) into a goal are known. For example, with respect to the sport of ice hockey, shooting targets are known and used to help train ice hockey players to develop their shooting techniques and accuracy. These shooting targets typically have openings or cutouts in different areas on the target.
The athlete trains by attempting to shoot the scoring media through the openings or cutouts. Although the conventional shooting targets may function for their intended purposes, they do have limitations. Attaching and detaching shooting targets to and from the goal in order to collect scoring media (e.g., pucks) that have passed into the goal is a time-consuming process. Alternatively, trying to “fish out” pucks from behind the target without removing the target frustrates users, and in some cases, pucks cannot be removed without detaching or at least partially detaching the target. This is particularly frustrating for young users and a time drain on coaches.
The present disclosure solves problems related to retrieving pucks from behind conventional shooting targets. In conventional shooting targets, the pucks are retrieved either by detaching the target from the goal, or by the user using the stick to try and “fish out” pucks from behind the goal through small openings. This wastes expensive ice time, and in the case of younger players, the coaches time as well. The apparatus and methods described herein improve the efficiency of practice time and help users retrieve pucks more easily. Even younger users can do this more independently without help from a coach.
For the purposes of brevity and clarity, this disclosure will be described with respect to the sport of ice hockey, but the apparatus and methods may be used in other sports having a goal or goal-type aspect, and to any standard-sized goal or non-standard sized goal.